thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ndio's Narrative - Chapter 1
Chapter 1 This is directed from Doodleydooyou's (just1me1a1secret) Wattpad Account, and copied and pasted from her book Ndio's Narrative "Ndio! Ndio!" A voice yowled ecstatically and woke the small grey cub up. Ndio adjusted to the harsh sunlight and a figure looking down at her happily. It was another lioness cub, her best friend and cousin, Vipi. The dark caramel lioness has a smile on her face as she tried to get her best friend up. "Not now, Vipi, she's- well, she was asleep." Ndio's mother, Shabaha looked as her daughter lifted her head up and steadily got to her paws. Ndio shook her head. "I'm awake, I'm awake..." She said drowsily as her eyes got blinded by the hot savanna sun. "Come on! Imara and Shabaha said we could go visit the watering hole today!" Vipi leaned towards her best friend. "By ourselves." She whispered in her ear. Ndio pricked up her ears and turned to Shabaha and her sister, Vipi's mother, Imara. "Really?" Ndio asked excitingly. "Yes, but come back before mid-day." Imara reached towards her daughter and gave her a quick lick behind the ear and let the two lioness cubs run free. Ndio chased after Vipi as they trekked through the Pridelands, running past idle cheetahs, a herd of zebra's and a flock of Ibis birds. Ndio laughed as she chased a small mouse with Vipi trailing behind. Ndio stumbled upon a rock and looked up, and was met with the sight of a large watering hole, many animals she had never seen before taking shelter and drinking from the haven. "My mother says the watering hole is the only place in the Prideland's, apart from the gorge; where we aren't allowed to hunt. That's why it's so overcrowded; because these animals don't want to be eaten." Vipi stood beside her cousin as they watched some warthogs beside them squeal and run away from the lioness cubs. Ndio smirked. "Stupid warthogs; they're scared of everything!" Ndio laughing and stood on a small rock on the bank of the watering hole. "My mother says-" "It's always with your mother, isn't it?" Ndio rudely interrupted her sentence. Vipi rolled her eyes. "Well, my mother says we need to respect the circle of life and the animals involved with it! You could be in great trouble for saying that about that warthog!" Vipi puffed her chest out and sat next to the rock Ndio was on; her paws being swallowed by the water. "Aren't you afraid of water?" Ndio asked. "No, unlike you!" Vipi teased her older cousin. Ndio had an everlasting fear of water, ever since she nearly drowned as a newborn. No one knew what happened, but Ndio was found by the watering hole bank, water in her throat and fur. Ndio looked up and saw another lion cub on the other side of the watering hole. She had seen this cub before, but couldn't remember who it was. She couldn't hear Vipi chatter on, her focus only on this familiar cub. "Oi! Ndio!" Vipi poked her cousin on the shoulder and Ndio came back to reality. "What are you looking at?" Vipi looked at what she was looking at. "Oh, Uhuru and Tahadhari." "Who are they?" Ndio asked. The dark caramel lioness was shocked. "You don't know who Uhuru and Tahadhari are?" She gasped. "Well, Uhuru is the future king, son of Kovu and Kiara! Tahadhari is Zazu's son. He is the new Majordomo after his father retired." A small bird rested on Uhuru's shoulder and said something to the prince. They began making their way around the watering hole and to Priderock. For the whole time, Ndio kept staring at Uhuru; inspecting him as Vipi spoke about the Prideland's history. Uhuru met her gaze and turned back to Tahadhari. "Where are they going?" "To Priderock!" Vipi rolled her eyes. "You know, that great rock? Our home? Something's happened to you today. Your mind isn't working at all." Her cousin looked up at the sun. "We should get going now, it's nearly mid-day." Ndio poked her head into the den as Vipi went to Imara. She saw a scrawny, dark grey lion guard a smaller den in that cave. She walked towards the lion, head high and very happy. "Hi, Dad!" She smiled. "You do not call me that horrible name! You call me by my name, Na. And when I'm happy, call me father! And I'm not happy!" He scowled at her, his vivid blue eyes burning her fur like a hot ray of sun. Na was a former outlander and Shabaha's mate. Ndio shrunk back, her back pressed up against a rock. All the lionesses were out hunting or with their cubs, Na and Ndio the only ones in the den. Na sat up straight. "Now, scurry along now." "What are you doing?" "I'm guarding this den, containing the wonderful Kovu, Kiara, Uhuru and the newly born prince, Haki! He is the newest member of the royal family, to be treated exceptionally well and better than all of us fools! Not that you'll ever know how that feels. You'll never be welcomed into this pride! You're just a petty, little Outlander!" Na spat at her daughter. "Ahem." Na looked up and saw King Kovu standing over him. The scrawny lion sat up and then bowed to his king. "Kovu, your majesty." He said politely. "Don't go too harsh on her, she's just a cub." Behind him, came Uhuru, very happy. "I have a new brother!" He yowled excitingly and stumbled onto Ndio. Na gasped and dragged Ndio away from the prince. "Uhuru! Are you alright?" He looked at the prince. Uhuru nodded. "Yeah, is she ok?" He asked and looked at Ndio, who was licking a small cut she had on her leg after being dragged on top of a rock. "Huh? Oh, yeah." She looked up and reassured the prince. Uhuru smiled and ran off with Kovu trailing behind him. Na frowned and continued guarding the den. After cleaning her scar; she felt a huge shadow cover her. She looked up and saw an intimidating, dark lion leaning over her. "Hello, Vine!" She smiled happily. "Good day, Ndio." Vine was more friendly than Na. "You finally decided to come and help me with guarding this den?" Na scowled. Vine growled. "I was training Cheka and Treni earlier. At least Kovu trusts me to do something other than scowling at your daughter." Vine and Na were friends, but Ndio was confused by their odd and aggressive relationship. Ndio walked out of the den, and saw Prince Uhuru, all alone. Category:Doodleydooyou